


I Cant and I wont Live Without You (So Tell the Grave Digger He Better Dig Two)

by twilight_moon09



Series: When the Ties That Bind Us Become Loose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley Being an Asshole, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, First Blade, Heaven, Hell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, King of Hell Crowley, Mark of Cain, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hell Dean, Post-Hell Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Secret Marriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/twilight_moon09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don’t know that when Dean Winchester died for the 112th and final time, he was married. When the Winchesters finally kicked the bucket, they didn’t leave behind much. As far as the rest of the world knew, all they left behind were a few choice friends in the hunter world, a couple broken hearts, and a black ’67 Impala. But the world didn’t know about the country girl that stole Dean Winchester’s heart for good. When he left this world he left her behind, something he promised her he would never do. But he did, and now there’s hell to pay. So to keep her promise to him, she chose to pursue vengeance in a way no one thought possible.  But was it worth it?<br/>~~<br/>Dean secretly married another hunter, and vowed that once they married he would never leave her. More importantly, he made them vow to each other that no matter what happened they would never try to bring each other back. But now that he's gone, he broke his vow so why would she keep hers? This is the story of just how far she'll go to avenge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! First time posting a Supernatural fic, so be warned. There will be spelling and grammatical errors, people speaking in what I believe are country and cajun accents, and perhaps POV switches out of nowhere because I sometimes don't notice when I do it. Started writing this a long time ago, and I've only now just worked up the courage to post it. But I hope it's readable! Inspired by one of my favorite songs. Also, don't own any of these characters of course.

Most people don’t know that when Dean Winchester died for the 112th and final time, he was married. The Winchester brothers had finally left this world for good, there were no deals to be made, no angels to raise them from Perdition, no mysterious forces to zap them out of harm’s way. When they finally died, they died together, so no amount of evil would ever exploit that old Winchester weakness ever again—the predisposition to sacrifice anything and everything for family. Sam wouldn’t be able to barter or sacrifice his life for his brother’s life and no matter what Dean did, in the end he hadn’t been able to protect Sammy like he’d done all his life.

  
When the Winchesters finally kicked the bucket, they didn’t leave behind much. Most of the people that meant the most to them were already gone anyway. As far as the rest of the world knew, all they left behind were a few choice friends in the hunter world, a couple broken hearts, and a black ’67 Impala.

  
But the world didn’t know about the country girl that stole Dean Winchester’s heart for good. When he left this world he left her behind, something he promised her he would never do. But he did, and now there’s hell to pay.

  
People always thought that there would never be another bond ever like the bond between Sam and Dean. But Dean also shared that kind of profound bond with her. So to keep her promise to him, she chose to pursue vengeance in a way no one thought possible. But was it worth it?

* * *

  
Dean Fucking Winchester had driven her fucking **insane**.

  
Winchester was a name that was said way too often in the hunter world. May as well call them big fucking trouble. Those damn Winchesters were everywhere, and always had their hands in everything. Not the little things like the occasional haunting or the werewolf hunting on a bad moon, they were always in the thick of the things that would change the game forever. Apocalyptic, _forever_ changing shit. More than once. There wasn’t a hunter in a dirt town anywhere that didn’t know about the Winchester Brothers.

When a pair like them roll into town, you definitely take notice. And boy, did she notice them.

  
It all started when they rolled into her neck of the woods, to help out a mutual friend.

* * *

  
18 dead bodies had been found within the last 9 days. The little town of Crowley, Louisiana had never seen anything like it. Corpses were turning up left and right in the surrounding towns, even as far as Houma, and the police were scratching themselves bald trying to figure out what was doing all the killing. Most of the bodies were found ripped to shreds, and the others completely sucked dry. And they couldn’t even account for how many had been dumped in the swamp and left to the gators. Didn’t take a genius to figure out what was hiding behind door number one, but they never consider the things that go bump in the night because they get to live their lives in the light. Completely ignorant of what’s really out there. And it’s a hunter’s job to keep it that way.

  
But these weren’t no ordinary vamp killings, they were too sloppy and too few in between. A normal vampire pack can run from 10 to 12 bloodsuckers and will take only 3 or 4 drifters to feed on as they pass through. Never has a hunter seen a slaughtering like this, not even when the Alpha had his nest.

  
The situation had gone to hell in a hand basket, and it was much too much for one hunter to take on. So the call went out to all the hunters in the area, haul ass to Crowley to take out the vampire nest gone batshit. The drive took her 6 hours in the dead of night, but for Garth she would’ve trucked all the way across the country, had he asked her to. He’d saved her life more than once, and taught her a lot about the life. She owed him a debt that would never be truly paid. So when he called, she came running.

  
She pulled up to the Sleep Eazy Motel, a run of the mill pay by the hour place 10 minutes off the interstate. She drove past the half lit neon sign, the e, p , and e in the center were burnt out so it spelled Sleazy, which was fitting of a joint like this. She parked her ’69 black mustang out front and went to the check in desk. As hunters do, she gave a fake name, and paid for the night in cash. The clerk handed her the key with and she was out the door before he could finish telling her to enjoy her stay. She settled unlocked the door to room 219 and immediately hung the do not disturb sign out on the handle, then placed her hand on the hunter’s knife hidden in her black leather jacket. Corner by corner she cleared the room, to make sure she didn’t have any surprises waiting for her. She locked the door, secured the window, and closed the curtain. She tossed her duffel bag on the springy mattress and started to unload her weapons, methodically placing them on the bedspread. Beneath them she kept her clothes, soap, shampoo, and toothbrush. Before she could place them in the bathroom, her phone started ringing up a storm.

  
She read the text message from Garth telling her they were meeting up at a dive bar on the main road in town, a place called Demon’s Eye. Weird name, but the further south you go, the further south the names start getting. She armed herself with her Colt 1911 .45, straps a couple more knives in various places, and grabs her keys. She does a weapons check on her entire trunk, and pulls onto the interstate.

  
The place was about as dive as a dive bar can get, the parking lot was poorly lit and the neon sign glared with beer, burgers, and pool. When she walked through the door heads turned, and she made eye contact with every last one of them. Barflies seem to underestimate a 5’10 145 pound girl, mocha skin and pistol or not. She walked over to the bar, and the greasy bartender greeted her with a creepy smile.

  
“What can I do for ya, chere?” He licked his chapped lips and her stomach churned like she was making butter. “I’m looking for a friend of mine by the name of Garth.” She fought not to roll her eyes at him. “They all in the back room, want anything from the kitchen ‘fore it close?” He went back to his business wiping down the bar, once he realized what she was and she couldn’t be more uninterested. “Gimme the biggest burger you got, loaded, with a big order of fries and whatever beer is on special.” She threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter and headed to the back room. When she walked through the door all eyes were on her again, but these eyes were different. All these eyes were trained, focused, and calculating, unlike the eyes outside that were glassy and predatory.

  
A few faces she knew, most she didn’t, but she smiled as big as the Florida-Georgia line when she saw Garth. “Kacey! Bout time you made it.” He gives her tight hug with the big smile on his face, his mouth covered in sauce from the hot wings he was eating. “Was hoping you didn’t get the game started without me,” she answers easily, “Looks like I’m right on time.” She laughs a deep laugh.

  
“Well pull up a chair, we were just about to deal the cards.” He sits back down and goes to grab a napkin. She grabs a chair from the corner and turns it backwards, sitting down to lean over the back of it. She nods at the folks sitting at the table. “Boone, Cash, Mason. Long time.” All three hunters nod at her, and go back to watching Mason shuffle the cards. She turns to the big lump of a guy on her right, and gives his shoulder a shove. “Reid? I haven’t heard from you since that Djinn nest up in Portland, I thought something would’ve taken you out by now.” She said with a smile. He gives a full on belly laugh, with his stomach giggling and everything. “Tell you the truth Kace, they almost got me. But they aint caught this midnight rider yet, darlin’.” He gives her shoulder a squeeze and she smiles back as Mason starts dealing the cards.

  
A lot of these men helped her when she first got in the life, so being around them aint too much of a hassle. But she can feel eyes burning through her face so hot they’re scorching her eyebrows. She loses all humor and looks at the left twin of the silent pair dead in the eye. “You wanna ask me something, sug?” She challenged, with one pretty eyebrow raised. Mystery guy just shook his head with a cocky smile, played with the toothpick he was chewing on and looked down at his cards again. “I’m just curious…how’s a pretty little thing like you get caught up in the life?” He asked with a shit eating grin and winks at her for fuck’s sake. She throws her cards down on the table and scowled at him. Her voice stirs with venom as her eyes danced with fire. “Same way everybody else did…because of some fucked up shit we don’t want to talk about that ain’t nobody’s fucking business.” She deadpans, and the table goes still.

  
His twin, dumbass number two, leans forward with the same shit eating smirk that she wants to slap off both their faces. “Cool it dere, p’tite, he was jus tryna make nice with you.” So the ugly twin was true Cajun to the bone, then. “I’m plenty nice when I wanna be, but my past is _mine_.” She said, making her point.

  
Garth clears his throat and tries to resolve some of the tension. “Kacey, not sure you’ve met the Laroux twins, Anton and Remy. Fellas, this is Kacey Joaquin, met her on a hunt few years back.” said Garth. “I’d like to say we’ve met most hunters in the circuit,” Anton leans back, “But I’m sure dere aint no hunter I heard of name Kacey Joaquin, mon chere.”

  
“She tends to go by a different name around most parts, folks know her by ‘Muerte’ and she can be a stubborn, downright pain in the ass on a hunt. Now are we playing cards or what?” Boone supplied, and she kicked his shin under the table. “The game is 5 card poker fellas, and as usual hunter’s rules apply—cheaters dont walk away, they _limp_.” Mason joked and everybody laughed, and got their chips.

  
“Boone don’t go thinking I didn’t hear that, you stupid redneck.” She laughed. “Hey, redneck is sexy, you’ve seen my tractor darlin’.” He replied.

  
“Is this everybody Garth?” Reid asked. “Nah, still waiting on two guys, they should be here soon though. Then we’ll get started.” He played his card.

  
No less than 10 minutes after, two more guys walked into the room and everybody went silent. Kacey studied their faces, but it just wasn’t ringing a bell. It was sure obvious everybody else knew who they were though. Garth was the one to break the awkward silence. “Fellas, I’m glad you made it.” He got up to give them hugs. They returned them with slight hesitation, well aware that Garth was a hugger. “Glad to help. We were working a case not too far from here, anyways.” The shorter one answered once his hug was over, and Garth had moved on to hugging the gigantic one with his arm in a sling.

  
“What were you hunting?” Garth asked. “A siren posing as cheerleader. Gave a new definition to ‘barely legal’.” The shorter one answered. “Made her way through have the football team before we got there, teachers and parents were turning up dead all over.” The taller one added. “The quarterback killed his best friend’s mom, they had a ‘Mrs. Robinson’ thing going on, if you know what I mean.” The shorter one finished. “Aw, where are my manners?” Garth chuckled. “Guys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” He introduced them. No one responded, the twins weren’t even making eye contact. “They helped me out of a bind more than once, they’re the best at what they do.”

  
Realization dawned on her. Winchester. _The_ Winchesters. Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, who drank demon blood, got possessed by the devil and an angel, been to purgatory and back, been to heaven and back, opened the Devil’s Gate, brought upon the apocalypse, and got locked in the cage with two arch angels with nothing more to do than play with him. And trust me, they weren’t braiding each other’s hair at that sleepover. And Dean Winchester, whose been to hell and back, to purgatory and back, been to heaven and back, also brought upon the apocalypse, also open The Devil’s Gate, got rescued from hell by an angel, willingly accepted The Mark of Cain and turned into a demon when he was killed and went on some sort of fucked up bender.

  
Long story short, these assholes were the cause of a _lot_ bad shit. And plenty headaches for other hunters.

  
There’s always the debate of if they do more harm than good, and should they be taken out. Couple problems there, though. For one, the hunters that took that crusade upon themselves found themselves dead. If there’s one thing these boys are, it’s resilient. They won’t be killed easy, that’s for sure. And two, they’re as reckless as reckless gets. They don’t deal with low level shit, they deal with real heavy hitters like the king of hell, angels, alphas, leviathans, reapers, and Death himself.

  
And it seemed some of the table had already made up their mind. “Garth, you ain’t said The Winchesters were gonna be here, I may have rolled around in the dirt with a few pigs in my life, but I aint never stooped as low as _this._ ” Reid said with his chin up. The shorter one, Dean, squared his shoulders. “I don’t think there’s a hunter out there that hasn’t made mistakes. There’s a job in this town, and that’s way bigger than us.” Dean announced. Sam took a step closer to Dean and raised his chin with his lips tight.

  
Remy outright laughed. “Something funny, Chuckles?” Dean asked. “Both you serious? The biggun got his arm in a sling dere, what help he be?” He challenged. “It’s mostly healed, had help from a _friend_ …” Sam made eye contact with Dean as if it was some kind of inside joke. “My elbow just bothers me when it rains. I’ll be good to go.”

  
Garth stepped forward. “Now if you guys are through with your pissing contest like a bunch of idjits, we got work to do. There was 23 bodies now in the last week and a half in this town alone. And that aint even counting what’s going on in all the neighboring towns.” The Winchesters pulled up chairs and we got to work. “Alright so what are we looking at...this many bodies, maybe a pack of 16 or 17?” Kacey asked. “That’s probably low-ballin’, to be honest. This many bodies, that would be bare minimum.” Garth answered.

  
“But the patterns don’t add up,” Sam offered. “Some of the bodies were clean kills, blood drained and the body left cold…these other kills are just sloppy.”

  
“I made a visit to the coroner’s office yesterday, I’ve never seen vamp chow that looked that shredded, it’s almost like—”

  
“Like a pack of brand new vamps that don’t know what the hell they’re doing.” Cash supplied. “But you’re right, it don’t add up. These types of numbers…vampire nests don’t get that big. And it definitely aint two packs huntin’ in the same territory. This don’t look like no turf war.”

  
“Unless the leader is trying to build up his ranks.” Dean said, and everybody looked at him. Most vampires can’t coexist in nests with numbers as big as this, so it’s a little farfetched. “He’s right.” Anton agreed. “If the head vamp was tryna build up his numbers, he’d be changing folks left and right.” Reid added.

  
“But he’s losing control.” Garth said.

  
“It’s too many of them to restrain ‘em good and teach them the right way to hunt…they’re getting off the leash too quick.” Boone said. “The question is, why build the army…” Sam wondered out loud.

  
“Well, the Alpha Vampire is dead, that leaves the throne cold, and _somebody’s_ lookin’ to warm their butt in that seat.” said Mason.

  
“There are turf wars pretty much everywhere at this point, since Crowley ganked all the Alphas looking for the secrets to Purgatory.” Dean stretched, and everybody saw the Mark of Cain on his forearm when his shirt rode up on his arm.

  
The room went quiet and he felt a bit self conscious at the awkward silence. His jaw went tense as he rolled his sleeve down with a stern look. “The angels were fighting over the right to rule heaven but Cass took out the two angels that were in charge of the biggest factions. Crowley was at war with Abbadon over Hell, but I ganked that bitch a while back.”

  
“Way I heard it, Abbadon was a Knight of Hell, first one seen in decades…we all thought they’d been wiped out. Knights don’t go down easy…” Reid said. Dean made eye contact with everyone at the table. Kacey sat back and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Dean seemed to sigh in defeat, realizing that there was no way to avoid this conversation. He gripped his sleeve and began to slowly roll it up. “Knights can only be killed by the First Blade…the weapon Cain used to kill Abel.” he revealed the raised skin on his arm. “And the First Blade can only be used by those that bear the Mark of Cain. The mark is bestowed by Cain himself.”

  
“ _The_ Cain? From Genesis?” Garth asked in shock.

  
“The very same. And believe me, the guy’s a _dick_.” Dean rolled down his sleeve as he rolled his eyes.

  
“So was the blade an actual—” Boone started. “Jaw of a donkey, yeah.” Sam cut him off, clearly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. It was obvious this was all still very fresh for the brothers, but it all needed to be said. In order for hunters to work together there has to be some level of trust there, and every hunter has heard about the First Blade by now. But there’s nothing like hearing about the ultimate weapon from the source.

  
“But the Mark and the Blade work together,” Dean recited. “Without the Mark the Blade is useless. It’s just an old bone.” Dean recited.

  
“Where the blade at now?” Remy asked, his eyes dancing with a whole lot of something that Dean didn’t like.

  
“Safe.” He said with finality, proving his point that that was all to be said about it.

  
“Such a waste…” Anton sighed. “Having a weapon like that on our side we’d be done here by sundown.”

  
“The Mark and the Blade together…they weren’t meant to be used by humans. The bloodlust, the power…it’s too consuming to control.” Sam said. “Better off without it, trust me.” Dean refused to look anywhere but his hands as his brother spoke.

  
“Well Dean Winchester, you don’t scare me.” Kacey said, looking Dean in the eye when he looked up at her. “I know your shit went south when Metatron killed you and you came back as a demon,” Dean shot a look over at Garth for telling his business, and Garth just blushed. “But the way I see it, you weren’t in your right mind when you were doing all that evil. And you seem pretty cured to me. So as far as I see it, I got no problem with ya.”

  
“How many did it take before he spilled the beans?” Dean gave her a smirk, referring to Garth.

  
“Three wine coolers and he was on his ass.” She replied with a smirk of her own.

  
”Look, bottom line guys…” Dean started. “Things are changing, everybody can sense it. It wont be long before the other monsters out there start kicking up dirt too. So we all just better prepare ourselves.”

  
“Starting with this. We need a plan. First we have to establish their hunting pattern.” Sam said, pulling out a state map. “Now if you mark all the towns affected and the places where most of the abductions happened, we can narrow down the vicinity.”

  
“Looks like we can set up a parameter of about 10 miles all around, and with the old Baptist church as the center.” Garth marked on the map. “Okay that leaves us with two bars, a diner, a couple of fishing holes where the local teenagers like to party, and the church.” Cash said.

  
“We’ll all do some recon and meet back up tomorrow. Dean, Sam, you two take Itchy’s, the bar on the north edge of town. Kacey and I will pop in to bible study tomorrow and stake out the church. Cash, you and your brothers check out that biker bar on the other end of the bayou, The Viper Room. Remy, you and Anton check out the fishing holes, and Reid can check out Nattie’s Place down on Mainstreet. If you find something, give us a holler.” Garth finished as he stood up, wiping down his pants.

  
“See you tomorrow evening, Sug.” Kacey said as she gave Garth a hug. She looked over and saw Dean looking at her with a certain smirk…she knew what it meant when a guy looked at a woman that way. “Dean, Sam…” She nodded at them both. “I’ll be seeing ya.” She offered a smile as she shrugged her jacket back on, and walked away with a little extra switch in her hips.

  
She may not be looking for a man, but it still felt good to be looked at. And the fact that it was those beautiful eyes doing the looking? Well, it didn't hurt.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

The next night she got a text from Garth right as she was being walked back to her mustang, and it could’ve of come at a better time. The guy was trying to be polite, but she also wasn’t stupid. She knew what that look meant. As quickly as she could without seeming rude, she was all but speeding out of the church parking lot to meet up with everyone at Demon’s Eye. She walked into the backroom and turned heads again, this time the eyebrows were raised all the way up to their hairlines. Her eyes found Dean, and it looked like he froze midway to stuffing more fries in his mouth and couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Well don’t you look just precious,” Reid said, teasing her. The bright yellow sundress she was wearing swayed around her hips as she pulled up a chair, while simultaneously flipping him the bird. Today she sat like a lady, feet in front with her legs crossed. She looked up to see Remy staring at her like a piece of meat. “You don’t stop staring at me like I’m something to eat soon, I’m gonna make you look at me like I’m something to be afraid of son.” She threatened him.

“Well who knew you could be a lady, chere? You clean up nice.” Anton said.

“Oh I’m all kinds of lady when I need to be, and all kinds of crazy when I don’t.” She said back with a crazy smile.

“Wow, you don’t keep them claws in check darlin’, we gonna start thinking you’re more beast than person.” Cash teased. “At this rate, we’re starting to wonder…you batting for the other team Kace?” He joked.

She kicked him under the table with her pointy high heels. “Why don’t you go get a bat and we’ll find out?” She challenged. “Just because I wouldn’t climb up in the back seat of your truck with you don’t mean I don’t like guys. I just don’t like _you_. I happen to like _men_ , not boys, just fine.” She laughed.

“Well I think you look nice, Kacey. That sundress is pretty.” Sam said politely with a smile.

“Thank you Sam.” She gave him a full tooth grin. She looked over to Dean, and he still hadn’t said two words, a huge hunk of food caught in is cheek. “You’re gonna start catching flies in your trap you don’t pick up that jaw, Dean.” She teased. And it was like he just snapped out of a trance and tried to finish the food in his mouth, taking huge gulps of beer to wash it all down. Sam just shook his head at his brother. Dean cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to her with what she was sure he thought was a sexy grin. Oh lordy, he was about to turn on the charm.

“I was gonna say—”

“Save it, honey.” She cut him off. “Before you end up putting your foot in your mouth, let’s just avoid this old song and dance okay? Not interested.”

He kept opening and closing his mouth because he didn’t know what to say and he couldn’t believe it, and Sam outright laughed at Dean this time. The whole table laughed at him. “Another swing and a miss…at this rate Kacey everybody’s gonna strike out when you’re pitching.” Reid laughed.

Garth walked in the door then. “What’d I miss?” He asked when he saw everyone laughing. “Nothing, except Dean getting put down like an old racehorse. He tried hitting on Kacey.” Sam laughed.

“I could’ve told you not to bark up that tree, brother. Kacey aint like other girls.” Garth laughed as he sat down.

“Alright let’s get down to business.” Kacey leaned forward and laced her fingers on the table. “Cash, Garth said you guys had something.”

Cash took a sip of his beer. “Well I’m pretty sure we found something, I’d bet my truck on it. About halfway through the night once the whole bar was good and drunk, this tall bubba in a black hat walked through the door. He looked around and walked right up to this cute little blonde by the bar. Easily the hottest chick in the place. Now she’d been turning guys down all night, we’d been watching. But this smooth s.o.b. chats her up for all of five minutes before she’s following behind him like a lost puppy. We follow them out back into the woods, sure as hell we got our guy. Right before he could bite her, we fired off a few rounds and scared him off.”

“Sounds like our guy, then.” Dean said. “Well Sammy and I got bupkis out at Itchy’s except beer that taste like piss, bad music and stale beer nuts.”

“I tried the boysenberry pie and the peach cobbler over at Nattie’s, gotta say it’s the best I’ve had in all of Louisiana. Somehow she gets the crust just perfect, cant for the life of me figure out how she does it.” Said Reid. “Oh come on!” Dean complained. “He got to eat pie while we were stuck listening Ugly Betty with a banjo? How is that fair?” Sam rolls his eyes at Dean. “Reid, while I’m happy that the pie was to your liking, did you maybe see any of the vamps we’re hunting?” Garth asked and everybody laughed. Reid shook his head no.

“We saw nothin’ at the church during bible study.” Garth added. “But Kacey was gonna try to see if she could get anything out of one of the deacons.”

“Me and Deacon Bradford went out to dinner at Lisa’s Pizza’s, but he wasn’t full of anything but hot air.” Kacey said taking her shoes off and rubbing her feet.

“Wait a second, you went on a date?” Dean asked before he could stop himself. “Sure did, strictly for intel.” Kacey answered. “And for a married man of God he sure was handsy.” She said with a wink at him. Dean sat back, not quite knowing how to feel about it. Sam shook his head at him again. “But he only knew about as much as everybody else in town does. People are disappearing from the sinner hangouts, and the Baptists all think it’s deserved. Typical judgmental churchgoers. Although he did fill me in on all the gossip and dirt going on in the congregation, apparently the Pastor is sleeping with the other Deacon’s daughter, who just turned 18 and teaches Sunday school. Juicy stuff.”

“Wouldn’t be church if it wasn’t.” Anton added. “Well I’m pretty sure we nailed which fishing hole those teenagers went missing from. Saw two teenagers roll up on some other kids that were drinking and tailgating, and they didn’t look none too pleased to see ‘em. About 10 minutes later, the whole group was walking off into the swamp like nothing happened so we followed them. These morons didn’t even wait till they were out of screaming distance before they attacked them, and they were too frenzied to even focus on getting the job done right. After we fired some warning shots they took off, leaving one of the girls with her head split open but she made it fine.” He finished.

“Well it least we know where the baby vamps are hunting…” Sam said.

“Now all that’s left is finding the nest…problem is there’s at least 15 barns and 5 abandoned houses that they could be hunkerin’ down in within the range they been huntin’…” Reid said. “It would take us at least 3 days to check all those dumps.”

“With how bold these vamps are getting with the kidnappings, we don’t really have that kind of time.” Boone said.

“Then it’s settled.” Kacey spoke up. “We’re obviously gonna need a man on the inside to locate the nest and let us in while they’re sleeping during the day. I’ll be ready tomorrow by sundown.” She stood up to leave.

“What, wait a second, how did we automatically decide it was you?” Dean stood up. “Check the patterns, sweetheart.” She argued back. “I’m the only one that fits the bill for the bait…doesn’t seem like you’d look like much in a pair of hot pants. That vamp was going after pretty little damsels in distress.”

“But what about the vamps at the fishing hole? One of us could get them to take us back to the nest just as easy.” He argued. “Weren’t you listenin’? Those vampires are too unpredictable. It’d be a fool’s errand thinking they’d be able to make it back to the nest before eating you.” She yelled.

“We’re gonna vote.” He said sternly. “You cant just volunteer to walk into lion’s den. We’re all working this case, we all make the decision together.”

“The problem aint about me volunteering for shit!” She yelled, stepping into his face. “This is about you thinking because I’m a female that can’t handle myself. And you’re the only caveman here that thinks it, because these assholes know better. Newsflash buddy, I been on my own for long time and I don’t need no obnoxious jackass thinking he’s doing me no favors. I don’t want it and I don’t need it, so you can shove it up your ass.” She said into his face angrily, with fire burning in her eyes.

“Fine you’re right.” He said. “You’re a big girl, you wear big girl panties. Do what you want. I was just trying to be fair.”

“I’m not a big girl, you dick, I’m a grown ass woman. I can do whatever I want.” She shoved past him, walking towards the door. “Night Garth.” She switched off to her car and sped off into the night.

She was furious. The _nerve_ on that asshole. Who did he think he was?

Well Dean Winchester was soon gonna learn like every other asshole that doubted her, she was called La Muerte for a reason.

* * *

 

The next night she met the Winchester’s in the parking lot of The Viper Room. They were gonna be her backup inside the bar, while the others were at another bar up the road in case shit hit the fan. Dean eyeballed her car as she pulled up, and his impressed look made her smirk. “Nice ride,” He said running a hand along the side of the car. “What is she, a ’68?”

“HE is a ’69. And don’t touch Beast, he isn’t into guys like that.” He held his hands up in mock surrender with a laugh. She got out the car, bending over to reach back in and grab her leather jacket off the front seat. When she turned around, she saw Dean frozen with his jaw dropped again. “Being around you is starting to give me a complex Sug,” she said with a smirk. “You keep staring that way and my ego will go through the roof.”

He snapped out of it again, right as Sam walked over to them. “Just talked to the guys, they said they’re good to go at Janky’s Bar down the road.” He looked over her outfit and gave her a smile. “Kacey, wow…you look—”

“Like a girl in a country song.” She finished for him, looking down over her outfit. She was wearing an American flag top with short shorts, and her favorite cowgirl boots. “Well I think you look amazing.” Dean said, finally coming out of his stupor. “Of course, you’d look good in anything.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s attempt at flirting. “I’m gonna head inside and find us a table.” He walked off shaking his head.

Kacey and Dean were left alone, and she started kicking at a rock with her boot because she felt awkward and couldn’t look up at him. She heard him sigh. “Look, about yesterday…” She looked up at him and for some reason, she felt her heart jump when his eyes met hers. “I didn’t mean to offend you, I just didn’t want us making rash decisions when we’re taking on something this big. I would’ve argued any one of them had they said the same thing.”

Well, that was a new feeling. She felt her heart stutter again, in a way that she hadn’t felt since…well in a long time. All at once she became hypersensitive and aware of everything that was Dean. The sexy stubble along his strong jaw, color of eyes, how his eye lashes brushed his cheeks, and his cologne when the wind blew it in her direction. She was immediately aware of just how close they were standing, and how full his lips were. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. And it was completely throwing her off. What in the ever-loving fuck was going on with her?

“So it had nothing to do with me being born with ovaries?” She crossed her arms across her chest which made the girls puff up to attention, and she saw his eyes look down at them for one hot second. But he had enough sense not to stare. Good boy. Still though, she felt that stupid stutter in her chest again. He threw his head back with a laugh, and she noticed how his adam's apple bobbed along his throat. “I promise, it had nothing to do with you being born with a different reproductive system, I swear it.” He smiled at her, really smiled, and she noticed that the corner of his eyes crinkled when he did. What in the blazes was happening!

“Alright well I guess I’m not sore at you anymore then…” She shoved his shoulder playfully. “But you challenge me to a pissing contest again, you’re gonna learn just how for my aim is.”

He placed a hand over his heart with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m not that stupid, cut me some slack.” She saw him look her up and down again, this time his eyes took their dear little sweet time checking her out. “Sammy was right, this look really suits you.” He said with a sexy smirk.

“Country is in my blood, Dean. This look has always suited me.” She replied with a smile. “Honestly, I miss my blue jeans and flannel shirt. I hate the way this bikini top chafes, do I really have to wear it all day?” They both laughed.

A cold breeze blew past them and she shivered. “Come on Winchester, it’s getting kind of cold in these painted on cutoff jeans.” She walked away towards the door with a little switch in her step. She knew when he didn’t immediately follow her exactly what he was doing. “And if you’re gonna check out my ass in these shorts, you could at least be subtle about it.” She said without turning around. He laughed and ran to catch up to her at the door.

About two hours into the night, Kacey and Dean made eye contact a total of 9 times. She knows because she counted. She’d sat at bar and turned down 3 guys so far, and rejected 4 drink offers. Looks like she was doing exactly what she was supposed to. But the biggest shock came when she saw the slutty little bar waitress and her tacky confederate flag tank top laughing way too hard at something Dean said, obviously flirting with him. She kept touching his arm, and leaning in just enough for him to get full view of her chest. And for some reason, this made Kacey feel some kind of way. She had no freaking clue why.

The next guy that asked her to dance, she actually told yes. Blues blared through the speakers as she rocked her hips against his, running her hands over the tattoos covering his arms. He smelled like whiskey and cigarettes, but it didn’t bother her at that moment. Her hands found his shoulders at the same time she caught Dean’s eyes on her. His expression was hard to read…his jaw was tense and his eyes were narrowed, and when he saw he’d been caught he quickly looked away. He went back to looking like he was listening to Sammy, and threw back the shot he ordered.

She felt the guy’s hands make the slow yet obvious descent from her hips down to her ass, and she figured she’d had enough. With a polite smile she thanked him for the dance and turned to go back to her seat at the bar. But she felt his hand on her wrist pulled tight. “Where you think you’re going, honey? We aint done just yet.” He slurred, and leaned in to kiss her lips. She immediately turned her head so he caught her cheek, and tried to yank her wrist from his grip. “I think you’ve had quite enough, buddy.” She pulled again and tried to back away, but he pulled her close to his body and held her tight. She shuddered as she felt his disgusting erection against her hip and did everything she could to avoid his lips as he tried to hold her head steady with the hand that didn’t have a death grip on her waist. “Now I done bought you a drink and gave you a dance, don’t I deserve a reward Sugar?”

For some reason she felt his eyes on her, and when she looked up Dean was making his way through the crowd across the room with a pissed off look on his face. The guy took her momentary distraction as another opportunity, and tried to kiss her again. His breath made her stomach turn. When Dean was about halfway to her she’d decided she’d had enough. She gripped the pressure point on his wrist and twisted his arm till he fell to his knee on the ground, her other hand firm on the back of his elbow.

“I said enough was enough. You wanna keep pushing your luck? Say the word and I’m snappin’ your arm in half, son.” She threatened. By now, all the other folks on the dance floor with them had caught wind of what was going on and stopped dancing to look. The guy howled in pain. “Fine! Fine! Just let me go, you crazy bitch!” He whined. She released him and he stumbled off, holding his shoulder. She readjusted her clothes and fixed her hair as everybody laughed at the guy. She found Dean’s eyes again and he looked shocked, and kind of disappointed he hadn’t been able to intervene. She gave him a small nod and went back to the bar.

Dean slowly made his way back over to his table with Sammy hanging his head. He slammed down into his seat and took another swig of his beer. “She told you she could handle herself Dean. Maybe you should start listening.” Sam chuckled and took swig of his own. Dean rolled his eyes. “What are you, the president of her fan club or something?” He asked, annoyed. “No, I just know that when a strong woman tells you something, you better believe her. Because she sure wont be up for telling you twice.” Dean played with the change he got from paying for his beer, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

“What’s with you two, anyway?” Sam asked with his eyes narrowed.

Dean tried to play it cool. “What do you mean?” He asked nonchalantly.

“You guys talked outside for a pretty long time. What’d you talk about?”

“Nothing…she just telling me about her car, and stuff. We were just talking.”

Sam looked at his brother skeptically. “Uh huh, sure. Then why’d you come in here looking all starry eyed? The only time you’ve ever done that was when you met Carmelita from Casa Erotica and scratched her off your bucket list.”

“Shut up Sammy. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean complained and Sam shrugged, agreeing to let it go.

Kacey sat down at the bar and shook her head. She hated drunk assholes. She looked up when the bartender placed a beer in front of her. “On the house.” He said with a nod, and walked off. She smiled and drank her beer with a sense of accomplishment. Not all the people of the world were dicks.

Not even halfway through her free beer, the guy that Cash described walked through the door with two friends. Kacey turned around, and waited for him to search her out. His eyes scanned the room, and she could feel the exact moment his eyes landed on her. She wore a little smirk when she sensed him coming toward her. She schooled her features and turned around when she felt his hand on her shoulder. “Can I help you, Sugar?” She said with a sultry smile, playing up the dumb country girl accent that guys around here loved. “Yeah I was wondering if you could help me out,” His voice was like listening to dark chocolate, all smooth and deep and delicious. “Some friends and I have a bit of a wager going. I bet them I could come over and give you a really bad pickup line, and you’d still let me buy you a drink.” He said with a charming smile. “Well that sounds like quite a bet. I think I can help you out.” She said, playing along.

“Okay, here it goes.” She giggled. He took a deep breath and made a serious face. “Ma’am I’d like to make a deal with you. If I tell you a joke and you laugh, I get to buy you a drink. If you don’t, I’ll wear the drink I bought.” She bites her lip in an effort to hold in her laughter. “I think that sounds fair. Go ahead.” She replied.

He nodded and took another deep breath. “Hey did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He was all right in the end.” She pretended to laugh so hard she threw her head back, squeezing his bicep in a flirty way. “Holy shit, Sug…that was corny.” She giggled. “Yeah, but it worked. I’m Alex.” He held out his hand. She gave a big smile and shook his hand. “Miranda.” She replied.

“That’s a beautiful name, Miranda.” He said smoothly. “What do you say we get some drinks and go someplace a little more quiet?” She agreed. They finished their drinks and he took her hand as he led her outside. She made eye contact with Dean one last time. He gave her a small nod and she gave a subtle nod back. “Well I guess it’s show time.” She thought to herself.

Last thing she remembered was following Alex into the woods and something hitting her in the back of the head, hard, and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Hopefully Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Next chapter is already written. Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
